


A Blundering Idiot

by Deeranger



Category: James McAvoy - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Cheating, F/M, Graphic, Jealousy, Sex, drunk, explicit - Freeform, make-up-sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:12:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeranger/pseuds/Deeranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is feeling more jealous than he thought and is questioning if his girlfriend is faithful to him - nothing that a bottle of whisky and a confrontation won't fix?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Blundering Idiot

The snow flakes were falling lightly and stuck to every surface they reached and the cold was stinging my skin slightly. It was 8pm and it was surprisingly quiet for a Thursday evening in suburban London. The darkness in the hallway seemed pitch black when I entered it from the well lit street outside even though the flicker of an old lamp sent out small white glimpses. I made my way inside and let the heavy metal door close behind me. For a moment I just stood there letting my eyes try to get accustomed to the darkness. The white glimpses of light lit up the long hallway only in flash seconds at a time but I knew this place like the inside of my pocket. Starting to walk towards my door at the end of the hallway with the dusty, checkered floor, something caught my eye. I thought I heard something too beneath the staircase to the right which led to the first floor of the old apartment building. Getting a bit nervous I turned my head and looked into the shadows but I couldn’t make anything out. I felt watched. That creepy feeling I always hated. Well, okay I had always been afraid of the dark - ever since I was a kid.  
Letting out a frustrated sigh I shook my head and started moving again. I couldn’t wait to just get into bed under the warm covers. It had been a hard night. A brushing sound found its way into my ear canal and the small hairs in the back of my neck immediately stood up.

“Who’s there?” I burst out and looked around in the dark. The glimpses from the one old lamp were about four seconds apart, so for each glimpse I moved my glance slightly, trying to make out if someone was really here. I swallowed and without even thinking about it I had placed a key from my key bundle between each finger of my right hand and formed it into a fist. 

“Who is he?” a voice suddenly said and my head snapped to the right. I gasped as I automatically jumped a little and held up my fist. The brushing sound came once more and the glimpses of light fell on James, who was leaning sideways against the brick wall beneath the staircase. The sound was made when he moved towards me, the fabric of his black coat brushing against the faded bricks. I let out a sigh of relief when I realized that I hadn’t gone mad - and that it wasn’t some stranger with a knife in a his hand or something. 

“James, oh my god, you scared the crap out of me…!” I gasped and immediately lowered my fist armed with keys. My eyes had finally adjusted to the dark and I looked at him inquiringly.

“What are you doing here…?” I asked and raised my eyebrow when I noticed the look on his face. Biting his lower lip he suddenly raised his voice a little, staring directly at me:

“Who is he, Delilah..?!” he spat and his crystal blue eyes glinted in the glimpses of light. Running a hand through his dark hair he took a step towards me. Blinking I looked at him:

“James… Are you drunk?” I asked confusedly as I smelled the liquor on his breath. A grin escaped him, exposing his white teeth as he leaned his head against the wall. A shimmer of light was reflected in the glass of a Grant’s whisky bottle in his hand. He looked at me and let out a small laugh:

“I saw you, you know…” he slurred and put the bottle to his lips, gulping down two mouthfuls in a row. Wiping the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand he looked at me.

“I bloody SAW you with him, Delilah…!” he hissed, pointing at me but still holding the bottle in the same hand. My jaw dropped. Looking at him pleadingly I shook my head:

“That was a colleague of mine, James..! A collegue!” I yelled. He snorted and looked at me with a hazy stare while slowly lowering his hand with the bottle. He then shrugged in an exaggerated manner and raised both of his arms in the air, smiling widely as if he was having great fun. 

“Right…! Of course..!” he laughed bitterly and started walking towards me, but he almost lost his balance and had to support himself against the wall again. Looking at me I could see the hurt in his eyes when he tried to regain his posture. 

“Of course it’s a colleague - it always is…!” he spat and pressed his lips tightly together in anger as he pointed at me again.

“Do I look stupid to you, Delilah? Is that it…? Huh?!” he yelled, breathing heavily and putting the bottle to his lips again. 

“James, you’re drunk… Just stop…” I said softly and took a step towards him, but he backed away from me as if I was poisonous, almost losing his balance.

“Don’t…!” he hissed and let out a groan as he leaned his head against the wall again, the bottle dangling from his hand by his side. Seemingly looking at something in the ceiling he whispered something incoherent under his breath. 

“James, listen to me… There is nothing between me and Tom, we were…” I started, but James immediately interrupted me.

“So he does have a name?” he said mockingly in a slurry voice and the white teeth glimmered in a sad grin.

“Tom,” he said and laughed.

“Tom…” he said once more in a flat tone of voice and clicked his tongue.

“You didn’t answer my questions though… Do you really think I am that stupid?” he slurred and turned his head to look at me in the dark. I stared back at him in frustration:

“Yes… Yes, right now I actually DO think you’re that stupid. You show up here in the blistering cold drunk off your ass and accuse me of cheating on you..!” I said angrily and walked towards him. He immedaitely started to back away.

“Don’t…!” he started but this time I was the one to interrupt:

“Don’t you do this to me, James…! Don’t do this to US, don’t you fucking dare!” I yelled as I felt the tears starting to form in my eyes when he kept backing away from me. Finally the whisky had overpowered him and his legs gave in when he tripped over some rubble on the floor. He landed on his back on the floor with a groan, but he kept clinching the bottle of whisky tightly. As he lay there, sprawled below me in the dark, I let out a sigh and kneeled next to him. His blue eyes were staring hazily at the ceiling and I could see him swallow. And I could see his lip twitching slightly in the glipses of light.

“Look at me, James,” I said and placed a hand on his chest. He didn’t move. I could feel his heart pounding fast and hard through the fabric of his T-shirt. The black coat was open and was draped around him on the cold floor. But he was warm, almost feverish. He let out a small sigh and I could feel how his chest rose under my fingers. His lips twitched again and finally his glance darted around a bit before he finally looked at me. I leaned over him:

“I am not cheating on you…” I said, but almost before the words had left my mouth he lifted his head up:

“But I saw…!” he began and looked at me wide-eyed, but I interrupted:

“You saw two colleagues working overtime on a project due tomorrow for god’s sake…! Now stop being such a baby and stop being jealous! You’re ruining it…!” I yelled as my voice turned into something which resembled a cry. I found that I had grabbed a hold of the neck of his T-shirt, squeezing the fabric hard in my closed fists. I was about to shake him in my frustration, but then our eyes locked. He looked at me with such a sad glance that it hurt and sent ripples of pain through me. 

“Please…!” I cried and looked down at him. He looked pale. Suddenly I felt his hand softly covering mine on top of his chest. He blinked and a tear rolled down his cheek. Carefully I reached for his other hand and grabbed a hold of the whisky bottle. For a moment he resisted. But only for a second. Then he let me take it away from him. With a an almost silent sob he lifted up his hand and gently caressed my face above him. The blue in his eyes seemed more intense than ever.

“I’m sorry…” he whispered and I could feel how he started to tremble. He slowly sat up and then buried his head in my chest, hugging me tight.

“I’m sorry…!” he burst out as I returned the embrace and wrapped my arms around him. I had never seen him like this, so exposed and so fragile. It made him even more beautiful somehow. I felt my own lips twitch as I tried holding back crying. His body was shaking in the cold as he sobbed lightly and I pressed him against me, smelling his skin, his hair and the scent of sweat and liquor. 

“You have to get warm… Come on,” I said softly and reluctantly I broke the embrace. His trembling lips tried to form some words but he failed because of his teeth chattering mixed in with the sobs and slurry speech. Instead he just followed my lead and tried to get up. He almost fell over a couple of times, but I managed to help him get to his feet and we staggered towards the last door in the hallway. My apartment.  
I finally got the lock to open, holding the key in my trembling hand. During the episode in the hallway I myself had started freezing incredibly. I reached for the light switch and finally there was proper light. I guided James inside in front of the sofa and as soon as I let go of his arm he plopped down on the cushions. For the first time tonight I could see him properly.

“You look awful…” I said under my breath as I ran my fingers through his hair. 

“Thanks,” he slurred with a skew smile as I headed for the kitchen to get some tea. I turned on the kettle and on my way back to the living room I grabbed a blanket from a chair and placed it over him. He sniffled and looked up at me.

“I’m such a fool… such a fool… I’m so sorry, Dee,” he said softly and looked up at me with an almost frightened look in his eyes. 

“I was… I… I’m just so scared of losing you…” he whispered and immediately looked back down, staring at the yellow blanket. Shaking his head he continued:

“And then when I saw you with that guy I… I just…” he said and trailed off. Sitting down next to him I placed my hand on his shoulder:

“I forgive you, James… I’m not going to say that it’s okay, because it’s not. You really fucked up…” I said and he looked up at me teary-eyed and nodded. I placed my hands under his jaw, lifting his head upwards slightly. For a moment I was just drowning in those blue eyes.

“But everyone fucks up. It’s part of being human… and I love you, James. I love you even though you can be a blundering idiot,” I smiled and he let out a sigh of relief. Finally I saw a genuine smile on his lips - the first time tonight. For a few seconds he just looked at me.

“I love you, Dee,” he said and reached out his hand towards me almost carefully as if he was afraid to hurt me. Gently he brushed his thumb against the side of my neck. Again his lip twitched a little and his glance started to dart. He then let out a sigh and closed his eyes. 

“How do you put up with me?” he asked still with his eyes closed and I could see him swallow. Reassuringly I caressed his jaw line with my hands.

“How do you put up with an idiot like me who’s only…” he began and started lowering his head but I resolutely lifted his chin back up. 

“Shh, shh….” I said as I slightly rubbed my fingers against the stubbles on his jaws and chin and he fell silent. He felt so warm… Opening his eyes slowly to look at me his glance was telling me how incredibly bad he felt about this whole situation. He felt ashamed, I could tell. He had sobered up a little and the blue clarity and sincerity in his eyes moved me more than I had thought. I could feel his warm breath on my face, carrying with it the scent of Grant’s whisky. Suddenly I realized that I was actually getting aroused. He was looking at me in a way no one had ever looked at me before… 

“I want you,” I suddenly heard myself whisper. He blinked surprised and my hands cupping his chin tightened their grip a little as I leaned in. 

“But I…” he started as my lips brushed against his. I then stopped with our lips only an inch apart, savoring the sensation of his breathing becoming faster. Wide-eyed he was looking at me with a slightly confused, yet lustful glance. I slid one of my hands down his neck… I felt his chest heaving under the fabric of the T-shirt as I moved my hand further downwards. He swallowed and very carefully he started to lean towards me. I closed my eyes when his lips met mine. Gently he kissed me and I could feel his hand on the side of my neck caress my skin softly. I felt like my entire body was on fire… Cravingly I pressed my lips against his and my hand continued its journey down his abdomen. A slight moan escaped him when I brushed my fingers against the bulge in his jeans. 

“Dee…” he whispered hoarsely as I started to unbuckle his leather belt. Teasingly I bit his lower lip. He tasted sweet… and I tasted the whisky. I undid the button and unzipped his jeans eagerly exposing his black cotton briefs. I was almost shaking with lust, a lust I didn’t quite understand where had come from. Rubbing my fingers against his hard member through the cotton fabric, I finally broke the kiss and started to nibble on his ear lobe. He panted as he finally placed his hands on my waist and pulled me in. I quickly pulled away, standing back up on the carpeted floor. Breathing rapidly James looked up at me as I tore at my skirt almost breaking the zipper. I kicked off the skirt and leggings and immediately I straddled him as he sat there in the sofa. Without even thinking I found myself pulling at his briefs beneath me, finally exposing him. I still had my lace panties on and I gasped when I felt James’ fingers slide up my inner thigh and pull the panties aside. I was dripping wet and I longed for him more than ever. Feverishly I slid my hands up under his T-shirt, feeling his smooth, warm skin and the contures of his muscles beneath. I felt like my mind was spinning and I grabbed a handful of his dark hair, pulling his head back. He groaned lightly and exposed his teeth in a grimace, but it seemed to egg him on. His hands were getting more eager and I twitched when I heard the fabric of my panties being torn. 

“Oh god…!” I burst out as he brushed his hard member against my sex and I leaned in to nibble at the side of his neck. But he grabbed a firm hold of both of my wrists and he gently pushed me away, looking at me with a fire in his crystal blue eyes that made me quiver. A mischievous smile decorated his lips as he pushed me down into the sofa cushions on my back. He leaned down over me and I swallowed hard as I felt one of his hands kneading my breast. He moved down and started kissing my stomach, trailing his tongue teasingly across my skin. I felt like I was going to explode. I could feel him breathing more unevenly as he began circling my clit with his finger and my knees started to tremble. I wanted him to take me, I couldn’t wait any longer. Frantically I grabbed his arm and I arched my back slightly without even noticing. 

“Please, James…!” I panted and he moved back up, grabbing a hold of my wrists again and pinning them down in the cushions. Finally I felt the tip of his member against me, and he leaned down and brushed his lips against mine. I snapped for air and tried to press my lips against his, but he pulled back. I was going out of my mind and he knew it. My eyes opened wide and I let out a moan when I finally felt him increase the pressure against me. Biting my lip I let out a groan of searing pleasure when I felt him penetrate me. At the same time his lips crashed against mine and greedily his tongue explored my mouth. I wanted to touch him, to scratch him, to pull at his hair - but my wrists were still pinned down as he mercilessly started thrusting, filling me to the limit. Moaning I could feel myself shiver and I was automatically opening my legs as wide as I could, utterly and completely willing. I could feel hot droplets of sweat hit my skin and my body was rocking along with his thrusts as he kissed me roughly. Already I could feel myself headed for climax, and he finally let go of my wrists. I immediately clamped on to him, pressing myself against him. He let out a moan as I tensed up and his hot breath against the side of my neck was rapid and uneven, sending me over the edge. Hoarsely he groaned as his back began to arch and I could feel how he grew even harder and bigger inside of me. My fingers were digging into his back and I let out something which resembled a cry as I climaxed. My legs shook uncontrollably and I heaved feverishly for air. Twitches then immediately rippled through his body and he buried his face in the side of my neck as he came with one last hard and deep thrust, which sent shock waves of pleasure mixed with pain through my body. For a moment he stopped breathing, every muscle completely tensed up in his intense orgasm and he let out a muffled roar against my neck. I could then feel his body relaxing and short of breath we both just lay there in the sweat soaked cushions, feeling each other’s heart beats. I could feel James playing with a strand of my shoulder long hair as our breathing started to return to normal. I rested my head on his shoulder as we lay half way on top of each other on the sofa. The blanket and some of the cushions were scattered on the floor along with my skirt and torn panties. 

“That… was amazing,” I whispered under my breath, still trying to regain my composure. James grinned and looked at me:

“Is this how you treat blundering idiots in general, or is it just me…?” he asked and I slapped him on the arm, laughing. 

“Only you… You are my only blundering idiot and you know it,” I said and he fished up the blanket from the floor with a skew smile on his face. Tugging me in next to him he put his arms around me, nuzzling the back of my head and neck whispering a soft “thank you”. Gently he placed a kiss in the back of my neck and I smiled. Before I knew it I could hear how his breathing got more regular and I realized that he had fallen asleep. Feeling his warm body against mine I just lay there. The kettle in the kitchen had boiled and switched off long ago and I didn’t want to fall asleep. Not yet. I wanted his moment to last forever. I could feel his steady heart beat and I let out a long, satisfied sigh… I would never forget the vulnerability he had allowed me to see tonight. My lover, my friend… My blundering idiot.


End file.
